Integrated Imaging Core Project Summary Light microscopy, used on live and fixed cells as well as tissues, has become one of the most important techniques for modern biomedical researchers. Moreover, the recent breakthroughs in super-resolution microscopy, that now enable scientists to ?surpass? the diffraction barrier and use light microscopy to resolve structures approaching the nanometer levels, have further increased the importance of access to state-of-the-art advanced microscopy equipment and the availability of application experts to train and/or guide users in acquisition and proper interpretation of data. The goal of the NE-INBRE Imaging Core Facility is to make NE-INBRE investigators more competitive for research funding by making available the very best possible confocal microscopy and advanced imaging services. The NE-INBRE NIICF is an integrated core facility jointly comprised of the UNMC-Advanced Microscopy Core Facility (UNMC-AMCF) and the CUMC-Integrated Biomedical Imaging Facility (IBIF). This newly developed joint core is better aligned with the needs of the NE-INBRE network. The joint equipment and expertise available at the NE-INBRE Imaging Core Facility has enhanced research at both medical schools, and across the entire state of Nebraska by allowing access and providing support for users to incorporate light microscopy and related technologies including multi-photon confocal microscopy, Super-resolution Structured Illumination Microscopy (sr-SIM), and single molecule imaging by direct Stochastic Optical Reconstruction Microscopy and PhotoActivatable Localization Microscopy. The NIICF will continue to provide users at UNMC and CUMC with outstanding and advanced microscopy equipment. In addition, the NIICF will also continue to provide the services of a PhD-level applications specialist who not only is qualified to acquire data, but can also help with experimental design and quantification of data, as well as interpretations of experimentation. These services are available and especially important for the PUIs.